Common Ground
by Azura Nyx
Summary: Kara begins to wonder if she really hates Leoben as much as she believes she does. Takes place during her captivity on New Caprica.
1. Chapter 1

Written by: Sarah Hegyi

08/13/09

Battlestar Galactica fanfic

Characters: Leoben Conoy, Sam Anders, Kacey, and Kara Thrace

Summary: Kara begins to wonder if she really could hate Leoben as much as she believes she does. Takes place during her captivity on New Caprica.

Author's notes: I mention a scene from season 3. No copyright infringement intended, and I give credit to the creation of the characters to Ron Moore & Universal Studios.

**Common Ground**

Chapter 1

The bright sun rays shined through the red, light fabric curtains. Kara opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom: more specifically, a bedroom in an apartment located in the Cylon complex on New Carpica. Thrace felt somewhat dizzy as she sat up on the bed, which was sheeted with the finest Caprican linens and a very gorgeous red comforter.

Kara heard someone at the door shifting the knob, and then it opened. The man, or cylon as many insisted labeling him as, known as Leoben Conoy walked over to Kara and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Are you alright," Leoben started, sounding fairly concerned. "You look ill, and you took quite a fall yesterday."

"Where am I? Why am I here, and with you," a very angry Kara Thrace inquired.

"You don't remember? You fell off a cliff yesterday, and were unconscious until now. I've been tending to you ever since. I figured this apartment would be sufficient."

"Thank-you for your help, but I think I will go now," Kara said, raising herself from the bed.

"No, I can't let you do that," answered Leoben as he took Kara's arm in an attempt to stop her from leaving.

"Excuse me," Thrace frustratingly asked, immediately pulling her arm away from the cylon's grasp.

"You have a destiny, Kara. I want to help you recognize and accept it," Leoben responded.

"My gods! You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not." Leoben stood up from the bed, affectionately touched Kara's face with his hands, and kissed her. She struggled to release herself from his grip, but eventually succeeded. Kara punched Leoben in the face quite hard, opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs to find a way out. Kara found an exit, but when she turned the door handle she realized it was locked from the inside. There was no way out.

"You and I are meant to be together. Why can't you see that," Leoben said as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"There's no fracking way in hell I would ever be with you," Thrace harshly bellowed.

Leoben walked over to Kara, and although she moved back each time he stepped closer to her, she knew he could never hurt her. Kara had always despised cylons, but this particular model fueled more hate inside her than any of the others. Leoben looked down at the floor, and then back up at her with a smirk and replied, "You don't think you could ever grow to love me?"

"No."

"Then since I'm not going to let you leave, I guess we will see if your thoughts on that matter change."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two months have passed, and the circumstances did not appear to be going the way Kara Thrace desired them to. Leoben attempted to convert her to monotheism, which Kara did not take lightly. In her opinion, she believed in the deities she very damn well pleased to believe in. Nobody, especially a fracking skin job, was going to change that.

On top of everything else going wrong, Leoben had introduced Kara to a 3 year old toddler named Kacey. He tried to convince Kara that Kacey was theirs, but she didn't believe him at first. At one point, Conoy had forced some "mother and daughter social time" on Kara and Kacey. During which, Kara had entirely ignored the child. The consequences for doing so, however, were horrendous: Kacey had slipped and fell on the stairs and severely injured her head.

When Leoben finally returned, he found Kara dressing up Kacey's wounds and he stepped in to help. Afterward, they both waited for her to regain consciousness and, during that time, Kara discussed the accident to Leoben. She expected him to be angry with her, but that wasn't the case at all. In fact, Conoy seemed to be fairly understanding about the situation, which surprised Kara. After all, she beleived that since cylons were not supposed to be sympathetic toward anything nor show any feelings, humanistic traits such as compassion should be impossible for any cylon or robot to feel.

Kara began to cry as she looked down at Kacey, and couldn't help but to quietly reflect, _How could this happen to an innocent child?_ Kara silently belittled herself for letting her selfishness get in the way because she rationalized that if she had not acted in such a manner, then Kacey would still be playing with her toys instead of lying on a bed, unconscious.

All of these emotions were more than Kara could tolerate because she had grown fond of Kacey in such a short time. In fact, she was even beginning to think Leoben was telling the truth about Kacey being theirs. All Kara needed right now was something, someone to console her. She took Leoben's hands in hers. This was a little bit of a shock to him so he looked down at their hands, then back at Kara and grinned: gently firming his grip on her hands. Leoben embraced this moment because it was so rare: it was the one time Kara showed any compassion toward him.

Barely an hour later, however, Kacey waked at last. Kara gave a sigh of relief and put her head on Leoben's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No matter how much Leoben had comforted Kara after Kacey's accident, she still wanted to escape from this hellhole known as the New Caprican Cylon Complex. Kara tasted freedom, and remembered what it had been like before the cylons invaded New Caprica. And godsdamn should any skinjobs or toasters take what little freedom she had left away from her. No, Kara wasn't going to give up her liberty. She had always been persistent…even frakking stubborn, so why should those traits diminish now? So, when Kara got the opportunity to run, she was going to take it.

When Sam Anders and the rest of the insurgents came to rescue those who were still alive, and came across Kara, Sam was relieved. He thought Kara may have been dead. It had been four months since the last time he saw her, and longingly embraced her. Afterward, he insisted they left immediately because they were rounding up whoever they could to evacuate from New Caprica. However, Kara argued with Sam and told him she needed to find Kacey first before she could leave. She wasn't going to allow a child, especially one who she believed to be hers, to die like this.

Kara ran into the apartment. Kacey wasn't in plain sight at the moment.

"Kacey! Kacey! Kacey, honey, where are you? Kacey -," a very frantic Kara Thrace called. Soon after, however, Leoben appeared to Kara, holding Kacey in his arms.

Leoben smiled and said, "I knew you'd be back. I saw it."

Kara disregarded Leoben statement by replying, "Give me Kacey."

Leoben walked closer to Kara, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips as he was doing so. "Say the words," Leoben ordered.

"Let me take her."

"Say them," Conoy demanded. His voice wasn't harsh, but neither was it soft.

"What words," inquired Kara, pretending to be oblivious to what he was referring to.

"You know what I want," Leoben began. "I want to hear you say them. And I want the rest of it. Just like I told you."

"Fine. I love you."

"Say it again," Leoben demanded as he stepped in closer to Kara, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you," Kara said once again, and her voice had quivered just a bit. She was a little nervous because she despised Leoben with all her being. The last thing Kara wanted to do was kiss the motherfrakker.

"Now the rest."

Kara leaned in closer to Leoben, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Conoy was enjoying every moment of this, and savored each passing second of it. When they finally stopped kissing, Kara asked Leoben with a soft tone in her voice, "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

Leoben grinned in utter happiness, and then answered, "That and more. I'll never forget this moment."

"Neither will I," replied Kara as she stabbed Conoy in the side. He groans in pain as he falls to the floor and dies. Kara then grabs Kacey and escapes before another Leoben model came after her.

As Kara ran down the long hallway, all she could think about was the past four months: being held captive by Leoben was the worst thing she thought could ever happen to her. What confused her more than anything was that he had treated her with kindness. Even if Leoben creeped her out a lot of times, she couldn't resist the fact she too enjoyed that kiss. His lips felt so soft and nice against hers, but Kara would never admit that, however. As she walked away safely with Kacey and Sam, she pondered the notion: _Could Leoben be right? Could I fall in love with him?_


End file.
